badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Jesse.EXE
Note: Jesse.EXE was created and written by my friends, Rhi-The-Hybrid, WSubwoofer, and HeroetaTDM. It was a dark and stormy night. I was walking home from school, not paying attention to anything around me. Suddenly, I heard a twig snap behind me. I turned around, taken by surprise at the noise. There was an old man, holding a box. "Hello Jimmy." said the old man. I was surprised by this old man showing up at my porch all of a sudden. "You want a free game?" He said to me. "Ok." I said. "What game?" "Minecraft: Story Mode!" The old man said. He got on his knees. "Please, PLEASE, just take it! PLEASE!!!! Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm!!!!!!" "I love Minecraft: Story Mode, thanks." I said taking the box. My mom told me to never take things from strangers, but something told me that I needed, no, I NEEDED to take this game. The old man stayed crying. "Than you..." he whispered. I looked at the box. The cover had all of the charecharacters except for Jesse crossed out on it and Jesse had red eyes. Petra seemed to be crossed out, along with Olivia and Axel as well, and the wankerstorm. I just thought it was an old game and took it inside. My house was eerily dark, and i plugged in the game into my gamecube that somehow ran pk games? The title screen was pitch black in times new roman, and it was the font was red. Like it was........blood!!!,!!!!!!!1! I thought it was just a glitch tho.! I scemed, but I wanted to continue on. Soon enough, hyoerrealistic blood leaked from the font, and then the words, "Jesse.EXE" appeared. I laughed because I felt stupid that I fell for something like this. It went to the title screen. The sky was black and it was raining blood and the music was in reverse slow motion. There was only one episode titled "The End". I selected it and the screen went red. There was a scream. I screamed and I did a backflip, because I did gymnastics when I was 3. (Take THAT, CODY!!!!!) Then Jesse's voice spoke. "You're gonna die, Jimmy." Wait, how did he know my name!??? I thought it was a glitch and I didn't turn the game off. Then the screen cut to Petra in a dark cave looking around nervously. "Jesse?" Petra said. She looked scared. Then there was a voice behind her. It said "Look out Petra, you're gonna die!!" There were three options to talk. One said "I'm not scared.", the second one said "Go away please!" and the third one said "Jesse don't!". I chose "Jesse don't!". "Jesse don't!" Petra said. Jesse laughed and appeared behind Petra. He had red eyes and there was blood on his shirt and face and he was smiling evilly. He stabbed Petra in the chest. As Petra died, hyparreal blood pored out of her neck!!!!!!!!!!! Petra gagged and then her head rolled away into the derknesh. "OMG nooooooooooooo Petra no!" I yelled. "My fav CHARActer!!"(get it, Chara? from Undertale??) "You're next Jimmy." Jesse said to the scream. I screamed and did three somersaults in the air before landing on my feet. (yeah, I took gymnastics!!!!!!?) I got back to the controller and played some more, thinking it was a glitch. Jesse looked at me again, hyerrelistic blod leeking from his eyes. "You're next Jimmy." I screamed and did a front flip into the TV. It almost broke it but it didn't and I kept playing. Jesse went over to Axel in the cave next, whose fishbowl was completely red with blood!!!!!!!!!!! And he was half dead. Ral ded. Axel begged Jesse not to kill him. "Silly axe," Jesse said. "I already killed Petra." Axel started crying. "No!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed. He shot Axel in the head with claws, the talons shitting outta him. There was hyperrelistic guts everywhere.. along with.............. BLoOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Woah!" I said. "Jesse killed Axel!" Then Jesse smiled at the screen and teleported away. I smiled again. At least he was gone now. But then there was Olivia in the treehouse, but the treehouse was covered in... fire................... and dust and blood! I was confused. Why was Jesse killing all of his friends? It didn't make sense. But then, Olivia screamed as Jesse stabbed her in the thot with his knife!! Real RAL blood dripped out! REAL! :OOOOOOOO The blood dripped out of the screen!!!!!!! I screamed and dropped my wii controller on the gound as Jesse laughed. "Ah.. Olivia was always annoying." I did three side flips before picking my controller back up. (did I mention I do gymnastics?!?!?!?!?) I was scared. This wasn't any normal MCSM game! What did the old woman give to me!!?!?!?!?!?!?! Jesse teleported to Lukas and straight dunked him into the lavahhhhhhhhh! Then came the blood!!!!!!!!!!! The blood spewed everywhere out the TV and onto me!!!!!!!!!!!!! I screamed again. Lukas' skeleton was in the lava as it melted. Jesse had back and red eyes as he watched Lukas died in the lava. He laughed evilly. There was only one left, Ivor! Jesse would kill it! Ah nooooooooooo! Jesse was scared in the Nether. He had a baseball bat in his hands as he was crying. "Jesse, please don't kill me!!!!!" Ivor said. "Why would I listen to you? Muahahahahahaha!" Jesse said. "I'm your father!" Ivor yelled. Jesse had none of it and used spoopy powers to broooooooohtahllah murder Ivor, Everyone died. The screen went black and the font said in red letters in comic sans, "You're next Jimmy." I screamed and did seven backflips before doing a handstand. I took the game out and threw it in the trash! Evil game!!!!!!!!! But the thing exploded... with me by it. I'm now the new Jesse.EXE... A N D T H O S E P E O P L E I N T H A T P O R T A L A R E N E X T. The End............ FOR NOW.......!!!!!! Category:Troll pasta __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Gamepasta